frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.5
Mały dziedziniec przed Kwardą zadrżał niemal, gdy wpadł nań galopujący, ciężki koń, który gwałtownie zatrzymał się przysiadając na zadzie. Zarżał jednocześnie przeszywająco, na co służba z wyższych pięter zajrzała w okna, mimo tego, że Kristoff był już informowany o przybyciu mężczyzny w królewskiej liberii. Baron wymienił zdziwione spojrzenia z księżniczką, po czym oboje wybrali się truchtem najkrótszą drogą na dziedziniec, by dowiedzieć się z czym przyjechał gwardzista. -Mów- nakazał spokojnym, rzeczowym głosem baron, gdy Anna obok owinęła się szczelnie cienką chustą, gdyż z pośpiechu nie zabrała na podwórko, gdzie prószył już śnieg, a ziemię pokrywał szron, peleryny. Drżała i świdrowała przybyłego wzrokiem, czekając niecierpliwie na odpowiedź. -Królowa- wydyszał gwardzista wysłany przodem, by poinformować gospodarza o odwiedzinach. Księżniczka sapnęła, zdziwiona, postępując ku jeźdźcowi krok. -Elsa tu przyjedzie?- zapytała, uprzedzając Kristoffa. Gwardzista skinął głową, gdy pachołek przyniósł mu grzanego piwa na polecenie pana Kwardy. -Przygotować stół i napalić w dużej sali- polecił służbie, która również wyległa, zaciekawiona, Kristoff. -Wszystko ma być godne królowej- dodał, wołając stajennego, który przejął od posłańca konia. Gospodarz spojrzał na mężczyznę w liberii. -Idź do kuchni, tam się posilisz- klepnął go w plecy, niby najlepszego przyjaciela, wymienili uśmiechy. Kristoff był kimś w rodzaju celebryty pośród zwykłych ludzi, który jednocześnie świadczył o sprawiedliwości królowej – ze zwykłego dostawcy lodu awansował od razu na ziemskiego pana, arystokratę, osobę goszczącą regularnie młodszą z królewskich sióstr, nie będącym jednak ignorowanym nawet przez samą władczynię Arendelle. Zatrudniani we dworku ludzie rozeszli się, pospiesznie znosić drewno do dużej jadalnej sali, służące zdecydowały się wyciągnąć srebra, kucharki urządziły burzę mózgów, nie wiedząc co mogą przygotować „na szybko” co byłoby odpowiednie dla królewskiego podniebienia. We włościach barona Sclakie zawrzało pośpiechem, kiedy Anna wraz z Kristoffem zostali sami na dziedzińcu. -Wiesz o co może chodzić?- zmarszczył brwi mężczyzna, obejmując ramieniem księżniczkę, która trzęsła się niczym osika. Poprowadził ją ku drzwiom. -Nie mam pojęcia- stwierdziła, obracając się na chwilę ponad ramieniem, by spojrzeć na połyskującą od mrozu drogę prowadzącą ku Kwardzie. -Może po prostu chce cię odwiedzić?- zaproponowała z uśmiechem, przenosząc wzrok na chłopaka. Sven popatrzył na nich miękko ze swojego boksu, jedynego, którego górne skrzydło pozostawało otwarte również w niskich temperaturach, by zwierzak mógł przyglądać się światu. Przeżuwał spokojnie siano. -Nie sądzę. Zapowiedziałaby się wcześniej- stwierdził pesymistycznie, otwierając przed rudowłosą ukochaną jedno skrzydło wejściowych wrót, aby, podążając za nią, zamknąć je potem. Ufał już kompetencjom służby opiekującej się jego dworkiem, tak więc powędrowali z Anną wprost do dużej sali, gdzie rozpalano właśnie wszystkie świece osadzone w lichtarzach na ścianach oraz w starym żyrandolu, zwieszającym się ledwo półtora metra nad stołem. Płomień w kominku buzował wesoło, strzelając i roznosząc woń jodłowych gałązek. Usiedli naprzeciw siebie, dziewczyna po prawej stronie krzesła u szczytu stołu, chłopak – po lewej. -Może ma jakieś wieści?- zaproponowała księżniczka, próbując podnieść na duchu zaniepokojonego Kristoffa. -Wiesz, może coś fajnego typu: Olaf zmądrzał- wyszczerzyła zęby, a baron odpowiedział uniesieniem kącika ust. -Niezbyt prawdopodobne- odparł, nieco weselszy, nakrywając dłoń Anny wyciągniętą ku niemu, złożoną na blacie stołu, palcami, którymi lekko ją ścisnął. Ta sama chwila przyniosła, wraz z podmuchem mroźnego wiatru, oraz wirującymi śnieżnymi płatkami, które z całą pewnością nie zostały przywiane z podwórza, królową. Elsa, nie czekając aż ktoś otworzy przed nią drzwi, pchnęła oba skrzydła za pomocą lodowych podmuchów, które rozprysły się potem w śnieżynki opadającymi na wkraczającą energicznie do pomieszczenia dziewczynę niczym konfetti. Siedzący przy stole, zgodnie z etykietą, poderwali się. Anna opadła w dygu, Kristoff zaś ukłonił się głęboko. Zignorowała ich oboje, zbliżyła się do krzesła u szczytu stołu, po bokach którego do tej pory zajmowali miejsca jej siostra oraz najprawdopodobniej przyszły szwagier. Wyprostowali się oboje, jednak nie mieli prawa zasiąść, póki królowa nie udzieli im przyzwolenia – ona jednak usiadła, zakładając nogę na nogę, podpierając łokcie o blat, brodę zaś składając na splecionych ciasno palcach. Powiodła po nich spojrzeniem, a gdy służba zjawiła się, by cicho zastawić stół i zacząć wnosić jedzenie, odprawiła ją jednym gestem. -Słucham, kochani. Tłumaczcie mi się. Dlaczego nie staracie się zachować pozorów? Nadstawiam za was karku, opłacam z własnej kieszeni milczenie ludzi!- poderwała się z miejsca, odsuwając krzesło gwałtownie od stołu. Obeszła je wokół, wsparła lśniące intensywnie szronem białe, pajęcze dłonie na jego oparciu. -Niby jak nadstawiasz za nas karku?- spytała, lekko zaperzona Anna, bardziej jednak zaniepokojona, niezdrowo ciekawa. Elsa w odpowiedzi westchnęła, położyła dwa palce na skroni, odwracając się od nich tyłem. Zbliżyła się do okna i wyjrzała na widoczną zeń Północną Górę ze swym pałacem. Milczała przez moment, przyglądając się tak odległej, misternej konstrukcji z lodu. Pokręciła nieznacznie głową, obejrzała na nich przez ramię. -Nie muszę się wam tłumaczyć z moich posunięć politycznych- odparła siostrze, już spokojniej, chodź jej oczy wciąż ciskały gromy. -Przydałoby się, skoro mamy się zachowywać jakby nigdy nic- wtrącił się chłodnym głosem Kristoff, splatając ręce na piersi. Władczyni rzuciła mu spojrzenie mówiące: „Głupcze! I tak byś nie zrozumiał!”. Zamiast jednak odezwać się zastukała palcami w oparcie krzesła, wracając w okolice stołu. -Kris ma rację- odezwała się podniesionym głosem Anna. -Dlaczego odcinasz nas od swojego, podobno genialnego, planu? Przecież nas głównie dotyczy, nie?! -Żebyś wiedziała, że nie!- przekora, niemal dziecięca, rozbrzmiała w głosie władczyni. Młodsza jej siostra zmarszczyła czółko, nieco cofnęła podbródek, nie rozumiejąc. Wymieniła jeszcze z baronem spojrzenia, jakby naradzali się telepatycznie; w końcu Kristoff odezwał się. -Więc może powiedz kogo dotyczy- zaproponował rzeczowo, unosząc sceptycznie brew. Elsa zdała się nagle oklapnąć, jakby była łanią przy wodopoju spłoszoną dźwiękiem pękającej pod czyjąś stopą gałązki. Usiadła u szczytu stołu, zajęła wcześniejszą pozycję. Noga na nogę, łokcie na blacie, broda wsparta na splecionych palcach. Westchnęła. -Mnie- odparła z prostotą, patrząc wpierw na barona noszącego swój tytuł od niespełna miesiąca, potem zaś na dziewczę będące drugim w kolei kandydatem do tronu Arendelle. Oboje wydawali się być zbici z tropu. -Co? Jak to ciebie?- zaczęła jej siostra, pochylając się lekko ku królowej. -Siadajcie- odparła wymijająco Elsa, na co oboje zajęli swoje miejsca, bardziej zaintrygowani i zaniepokojeni jednocześnie jej wyznaniem niż faktem, że pozwoliła im w końcu usadzić pośladki w krzesłach. -Więc?- ponaglił Kris. -Mówiłam już. Mój plan jest moją tajemnicą. Dowiecie się w swoim czasie, jednak proszę, byście nie utrudniali mi jego wypełniania. Jeżeli wasze uczucie wyjdzie na jaw zanim wszystko przygotuję Anna zostanie odesłana do klasztoru, a ciebie, Kris, albo panowie rada skażą na banicję, co jest wątpliwe, albo zwyczajnie powieszą za zdradę stanu, co jest dużo bardziej prawdopodobne- uchyliła nieco rąbka swej tajemnicy, wyprostowując się w krześle. Spojrzała na gospodarza z miękkim, życzliwym uśmiechem. -Niech służba poda, coś kazał przygotować. Skoro już się niepotrzebnie postarali zostanę na obiad. Młodsza z królewskich córek uśmiechnęła się blado, jednak słowa starszej siostry sprawiły, że nawet ona nie potrafiła znaleźć słów. Klasztor? Szubienica? Patrzyła, nieco pobladła, na władczynię. Wyłapawszy spojrzenie siostrzyczki Elsa zwróciła się ku niej. -Ty zaś wracasz ze mną do pałacu po obiedzie- stwierdziła życzliwie, choć w jej głosie słychać było władczość, sprawiającą, że odmowa wydawała się być abstrakcją. -Ale...- spróbowała bez przekonania rudowłosa księżniczka. Jej królewska siostrzyca jedynie uniosła dłoń, co uciszyło ją natychmiast. -Anno, słyszałaś. Klasztor i śmierć. Nie chcesz, by tak skończyła się wasza miłość, prawda? Aby wszystko było dobrze musicie mi zaufać, czekać na moje znaki, pozwolenia. Odpowiednio będę aranżować aktualne wydarzenia w naszej polityce, aby na was patrzono przychylniej przez ich pryzmat- wyciągnęła ku Annie dłonie, w które siostrzyczka wsunęła własne palce. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Niepewny wzrok młodszej zyskał na odwadze pod wpływem całkowicie spokojnego, pewnego powodzenia wyrazu oczu królowej. Uśmiechnęły się do siebie. -Dobra. Spotkania z Krisem raz w tygodniu, przy obstawie. -Dokładnie, Anno- skinęła głową Elsa, cofając ręce, gdy wspomniany baron jedynie obserwował obie kobiety z rezerwą. Odchrząknął, na co obie zwróciły ku niemu zaciekawione twarzyczki. -A co jak się na to nie zgodzę?- spytał niby przekornie, jednak jego mina wydawała się być całkowicie poważna. Elsa spochmurniała. -Trafisz do więzienia za zdradę stanu, zapewne również zarzucą ci zbezczeszczenie księżniczki. Za samą zdradę stanu przewidywana kara jest cudowna, to znaczy wieszają podobnego chłystka, aby odciąć go z szubienicy zanim umrze. Następnie na jego oczach otwierają mu brzuch, by podpalić jego trzewia. Chłystek widzi jak jego wnętrzności płoną póki się nie wykrwawi- uniosła brwi, jakby było to prawdą oczywistą. Nawet Kristoff lekko zzieleniał. Jedzenie zaczęło pojawiać się na stole, jednak pierwszym po co sięgnął mężczyzna był puchar piwa, który opróżnił za jednym zamachem. Zerknął na królową. -Nie mam więc chyba wyboru? -spytał z westchnieniem. -Nie sądzę- odparła równie rzeczowo, sięgając po kielich ze srebra i upijając łyk. ___ Listopad Czwartek – dzieciaki z miasta znów zebrały się na dziedzińcu przed pałacem, by bawić się wesoło pod okiem księżniczki Anny. Jednakże tego czwartku królowa również zdecydowała się do nich zejść. Arendelle pokrył śnieg oraz lód i tym razem nie stało się to za sprawą niezwykłej władczyni – zima właściwie już nadeszła, jak zwykle zbyt wcześnie. Wszyscy przyzwyczaili się już, że właśnie listopad zaczynał obfitować w grube, śnieżne pokrywy na polach, które utrzymywały się aż do wiosny. Elsa tego dnia miała na sobie swoją suknię utkaną z własnej mocy, połyskującą nieprzejrzystym, niebieskim lodem przy każdym najdrobniejszym ruchu, z długim, cieniutkim trenem spływającym z pleców, ciągnącym się za nią przez dobre dwa metry. Przerzucała tren przez rękę, by nikt nań nie nadeptywał, i stała wraz z Anną nieopodal fontanny, gdy Olaf bawił się z dziećmi, które wciąż nie zarejestrowały obecności nieco przed nimi skrytych księżniczek. -Ulepimy dziś bałwana?- spytała Anna, splatając przed sobą ręce, niemal wciskając czubek rudej głowy w policzek siostry, jak gdyby była łaszącym się kotem, nie zaś księżniczką. Elsa uśmiechnęła się, odpychając ją lekko. -Z chęcią- stwierdziła, pstrykając palcami, dzięki czemu tren, który przeszkadzałby w zabawie, zniknął jakby nigdy nie istniał, był jedynie złotym snem, fatamorganą. Anna podskoczyła radośnie, chwyciła królową za nadgarstek, po czym wyciągnęła na środek dziedzińca – dzieci powitały je z piskiem i wesołymi okrzykami. -Lepimy ze śniegu!- zawołała Anna, kiedy Elsa sprawiła, że dziedziniec zapełnił się idealnym do tegoż celu, lepkim, białym śniegiem zalegającym świeżymi zaspami wzdłuż arkadowych korytarzy, zaścielający też cienką warstwą całą powierzchnię placu. Dzieciaki rozkrzyczały się bardziej, rozbiegając. Do królowej i Anny, które zdecydowały się ulepić bałwana zwyczajnie, taczając śnieżne kule i układając jedną na drugiej, przydreptał zaciekawiony Olaf. -Kolejny braciszek? -zapytał, tym swoim typowym głosikiem, brzmiącym słodko, nawinie. -Nie- zaśmiała się królowa lodu oraz śniegu, klepiąc go lekko po głowie. -Bez obaw. Jej młodsza siostra była zwrócona do nich plecami – Elsa spojrzała na bałwana, przyłożyła palec do ust, po czym w jej dłoni pojawiła się paca śniegu. Olaf uśmiechnął się, rozradowany, i potruchtał w kierunku najbliższej zaspy, by także zrobić sobie śnieżkę. Anna w tym czasie dostała w plecy zimną, słabo ugniecioną grudą, przez co śnieg rozprysł się po całym tyle jej burgundowej peleryny, pisnęła cicho, odwracając się w jednym podskoku ku siostrze ze zdziwionym, ale roziskrzonym wesoło spojrzeniem – królowa, przysłaniając z gracją usta dłonią, chichotała cicho. -Ty!- zagroziła starszej siostrzycy, sięgając ku zaspie śniegu, jednak w tej samej chwili, gdy Anna rzuciła ku niej śnieżką, obie usłyszały płacz dziewczynki. Jednym ruchem dłoni królowa sprawiła, że paca rozprysła się w powietrzu w niewielką garść lodowych odłameczków, tak drobnych, że można było je uznać za brokat, opadający powoli ku ziemi, gdy obie, zbierając spódnice sukien, biegły w pośpiechu ku źródłu niepokojącego dźwięku. -Johana!- zawołała trwożnie Elsa, gdy wraz z siostrą przy niej przyklękły. Dzieci kłóciły się, bądź patrzyły na scenkę w milczeniu. Młodsza siostra królowej nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na fakt, że zna ona imię złotowłosej dziewuszki. -Co się stało, kochanie?- spytała władczyni, odgarniając z jej czoła kilka kosmyków włosów i lekko marszcząc czoło. -Dlaczego jesteś bez płaszcza?- dodała, zmartwiona. -Bo on mi zabrał!- zaszlochała wskazując na... Svena. Renifer przeżuwał z rozkoszą szarą, wełnianą materię zdobną niebieskimi aplikacjami wzdłuż krawędzi. Siostry spojrzały na siebie. -Anno, zajmij się dziećmi. Ja to załatwię- rzuciła polecenie młodszej księżniczce. Na jej skinienie pachołek stojący w kącie podbiegł, rozcierając dłonie w grubych rękawicach. Spojrzała na Johanę. -Pójdziesz teraz z tym panem do mojej prywatnej komnaty. Za chwilkę też tam przyjdę i wybierzemy dla ciebie coś z dawnych rzeczy moich bądź księżniczki Anny, dobrze, Johano?- dziewczynka, trzęsąc się, siąkając nosem i pochlipując skinęła główką. Elsa jedynie rzuciła spojrzenie pachołkowi – ten także skinął głową, rozumiejąc polecenie, po czym szybko zabrał dziewczynkę, kiedy Anna już zajęła dzieci inną zabawą. Elsa wyrwała płaszcz z mordy Svena ze złością odmalowaną na twarzy. -Co ty tu robisz, Sven?- syknęła, jakby zwierzę mogło jej odpowiedzieć, wytłumaczyć się ze swojej obecności oraz nagannego zachowania. Przewiesiła wilgotną od śliny renifera pelerynę przez rękę. Rozejrzała się, poszukując wzrokiem Kristoffa, jakby jego obecność przy reniferze była wręcz jego obowiązkiem. Skwasiła się bardziej. Chwyciła zwierzę za sierść na kłębie i samodzielnie poprowadziła go ku stajni, gdzie stajenny przejął renifera, aby na polecenie królowej zamknąć go w wolnym boksie. Najpierw dziewczynka, potem dopiero Kristoff – miała już ustalony plan działania. Powędrowała pospiesznie ku swoim komnatom, po drodze oddając płaszcz Johany służącemu, który miał przekazać go do królewskiej pralni. ___ -Wyglądasz ślicznie!- zaszczebiotała Anna, gdy dziewczynka okręciła się wokół własnej osi, ośmielona przez księżniczkę, której zimowy strój z czasów dzieciństwa miała na sobie. Elsa patrzyła na to przez okno, zadowolona z siebie, że tak szybko zażegnała burzę, jednak w głębi żołądka kuł ją dziwny niepokój. Położyła u podstawy własnej szyi splecione ciasno dłonie, zaczęła przechadzać się po swojej prywatnej komnacie nerwowo, potykając się o lodową suknię. Musi odczekać z decyzją przynajmniej do czasu, gdy Anna odprawi dzieci, a pchnięty do dworu barona Sclakie posłaniec wróci z informacjami. Królowa łudziła się, że Sven zwyczajnie skorzystał z okazji, gdy drzwi jego boksu zostały źle zamknięte. Zdecydowała się przynajmniej przebrać, przygotować do ewentualnej wyprawy. -Królowo!- wpadł do jej prywatnej komnaty hrabia Benevouls, padając na kolano. Elsa niemal podbiegła do niego, zadzierając spódnicę sukni aż po pół łydki, by mieć swobodę przy wykonywaniu długich kroków. -Hrabio! Cóż się stało?- była przejęta, pomogła mężczyźnie wstać. Wydawał się być chory i zmęczony. -Miałeś przecież być w swoim zimowym dworze! Co robisz w stolicy?- dopytywała niecierpliwie, prowadząc go do krzesła, niemal go w nim sadzając. -W okolicy gór- zaczął, dysząc ze zmęczenia. -W moim hrabstwie... -Tak?- przyklękła obok, łapiąc go za dłonie. -Znaleźli kupcy sanie w lesie. Sanie jakie... Wasza wysokość kupiła w zadośćuczynieniu- wysapał, patrząc przestraszonymi oczyma w tęczówki władczyni. -Sanie Kristoffa...?- szepnęła, a odpowiedzią było jedynie skinienie głowy. -Co z nimi?- spytała szybko, gdy jej dłonie stawały się coraz chłodniejsze z nerwów. Podłoga wokół jej stóp zalśniła cienką warstwą lodu. -Z nimi nic, ale... Wasza miłość- chrypiał. -Śnieg wokół był upstrzony krwią, a uprząż była przecięta... Jakby mieczem- skończył, zaciskając palce na jej zimnych, posągowych dłoniach, gdy zachłysnęła się, zszokowana, powietrzem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania